Birthday Ole
"Birthday Olé" is the 20th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot It's Robert's birthday, and Barney and the kids decide to throw a Mexican fiesta party for him and they also make shakers and maracas with the use of the Barney Bag. Educational Theme: Fiestas Stories: None Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #Fiesta Song #Growing #The Barney Bag #Move Your Body #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #Happy Birthday to Me #I Love You Cast *Barney *Kim *Stephen *Emily *Robert Trivia *This is the only birthday-related episode to feature a Barney doll closing. *This is also the only birthday-related episode where a human cast member has a birthday. *This group (Robert, Kim, Stephen, Emily) also stars in "You Can Be Anything". *This is the only time "Move Your Body" was sung in four verses instead of two. *Kim wear the same clothes from First Things First!, July is Camp Northland and The Ugly Duckling. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from What's in a Name?, There Twins Ashley has a Twin! and Cousins. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? and I Love To Fly My Kite. and the same pants from Goldilocks and the Three Bears. And a two hairstyles. *Robert wear the same shirt from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and the same clothes from Rack, Shack and Benny. And a short hair. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Magenta Gets Glasses". *This episode is the last time Stephen is seen before he gets glasses. He gets them in the next episode, Excellent Exercise!. *Three of the kids (Emily, Kim, Stephen) also appeared in Barney's Super Singing Circus (with Danny and Kristen). Clip from Birthday Ole #Barney Theme Song (Books Are Fun! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from Books Are Fun!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Birthday Ole 1. 2. 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Barney The Barney Bag (Birthday Ole!'s version) (Clip from "I Just LOVE Bugs" and Audio from Birthday Ole!) 10 (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 7 on Aired in 2001 Finally on February and August 2019 on YouTube * From: All Mixed Up & How Does Your Garden Grow? IMG 1573.PNG|'Kim & Hannah From: Birthday Ole & All Mixed Up' (2000 Version) Part 1 to 33 Coming Soon on May 2020 on YouTube (2003 Version) Part 1 to 32 Coming Soon on May 2021 on YouTube * It’s Home To Me / Birthday Ole (July 29, 2003) (2004 Version) Part 1 to 34 Coming Soon on May 2020 on YouTube * Birthday Ole / It’s Home To Me (July 13, 2004) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation